Calidez
by Arima Shiro
Summary: No es el país con el que sueña Rusia, pero es fiel a sí mismo y a sus deseos. Juntos, caminan por la nieve. RusiaxCanadá. Traducción.


"Calidez" es una traducción del fanfic "Heat", escrito por Jan Space. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sólo he traducido el texto. Espero que disfrutéis de este fic tanto como lo he hecho yo.

This is a translation of the fanfic "Heat" written by Jan Space. I do not own the story nor the characters, I just translated this text so Spanish readers can also enjoy it.

* * *

Calidez

* * *

No entiende el sentimiento agridulce que tiene Rusia por el invierno, porque él ha amado la nieve desde que tenía uso de la razón, desde que era tan pequeño que bajaba por los ventisqueros más pequeños y le parecían montañas. Le gusta construir cosas con la nieve y conducir por ella, y desprenderse capa tras capa de la ropa después de un largo día fuera.

Rusia deambula por la nieve y poco le falta para perderse. Deja que lo cubra por todos los lados, casi como si estuviera bailando con una pareja invisible.

– ¿No has deseado nunca que tu casa fuera más cálida? –le pregunta Rusia una tarde cegadora, cuando el sol brilla en el cielo nebuloso pero no trae calor, y él y Canadá caminan, entrelazando sus manos enguantadas, a través del bosque.

Canadá se ríe y se coloca el pelo detrás de las orejas.

– Pues no, mis veranos son bonitos, y siempre puedo ir a visitar a América cuando me canso del agua nieve.

Rusia frunce el ceño mientras su eterna sonrisa flaquea y Canadá suspira.

– Sé que no te cae bien, pero oye, es mi hermano. No puedo desentenderme de él –dice Canadá y se ríe de nuevo para relajar la tensión. Conversar con Rusia es como caminar sobre un hielo que todavía no está lo suficientemente duro, pero incluso eso tiene un cierto atractivo.

Se lo había intentado explicar a su familia, pero no lo entendieron.

Las conversaciones interesantes no siempre son las más fáciles, le dijo a Inglaterra la última vez que ese le recordó con un tono áspero –que a Canadá no le gustaba para nada– que Rusia no era un aliado con el que contar, pero esas palabras no bastaron para eludir la charla que las siguió.

Se dice a sí mismo que lo que pasa es que olvidan, olvidan por culpa de sus diferencias la gran cantidad de cosas que él tiene en común con Rusia.

Canadá sabe qué se siente al caminar centenares de millas sin ver más de seis personas. El vacío y la inmensidad que puede sentir en el fondo de su corazón, más profundo que cualquier cosa, más adentro que su gobierno y sus gentes.

Su tierra estuvo allí desde siempre, igual que la de Rusia.

Dieciocho por ciento del mundo cuando caminaban juntos, cogidos de la mano, y Canadá sabe que él no podrá ser aquello que Rusia desea porque es influenciable. Siempre lo había sido.

Su corazón pertenece a su familia.

Pero hay algo en Rusia y en la forma en que caminan juntos en la nieve que le hace pensar que, si fueran dos naciones totalmente distintas, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes.

– ¿Qué te parece febrero? Me gustaría ver uno de tus inviernos.

– Pero es tan frío. Ven en verano y mira como se abren las flores, –insiste Rusia, parándose y arrastrando a Canadá por el brazo.

– El frío no me disgusta.

Su sonrisa es cálida y su respiración se convierte en vaho al escapar de la boca. Rusia lo mira con expresión afable pero pensativa, y él aprovecha ese momento para examinar la cara del país más grande.

Cabello rubio pálido cuidadosamente apartado de los ojos, piel cremosa, y una cara que se vería completamente inocente si fuese la de un ser humano, pero que se volvía peligrosa y extraña en posesión de Rusia.

Pero igualmente hermosa.

– Нет, eres muy fuerte, – le dice Rusia, y Canadá siente como se sonroja en medio del frío.

– Que nadie parezca fijarse en mí ayuda, ¿no?

Rusia lo mira y Canadá no puede apartar la mirada de esos ojos, tan oscuros e inquietantemente luminosos, más vivos que todo lo que Canadá había visto, incluso que los árboles que los rodean. Y Rusia simplemente dice:

– Yo me fijo en ti.

– A algunos eso no les parecería tan bueno, – Canadá ríe sin poder evitarlo, apurándose para añadir, – Yo no lo pienso. Eres… en fin, una compañía excelente para días como este.

– Estaría contigo cada día.

– Pero nuestras políticas son más bien diferentes, ¿no? – vuelve a colocarse el pelo detrás de las orejas, un tic nervioso para disimular su tono de voz rebelde. Rusia, al parecer, no le da importancia.

Rodea la barbilla de Canadá con la mano y le pregunta de forma casi bondadosa:

– Eres diez veces mejor que tu hermano, ¿por qué no darle su merecido? Podríamos hacerlo los dos juntos.

– Si hiciera eso – dice Canadá respirando entrecortadamente y, de repente, la cara de Rusia se oculta tras el vaho. – nosotros seríamos idénticos.

– ¿Nosotros? – repite Rusia.

– Tú y yo. Yo y América – suspira Canadá. – Me gusta ser yo mismo, Rusia.

– Entonces sólo somos…

– Somos amigos. Al menos, eso espero – le devuelve a Rusia otra sonrisa, amplia y amable y abierta. Es posible que no sea el país que se imagina Rusia, pero es fiel a sí mismo y a sus deseos.

Rusia acaricia la mandíbula curvada de Canadá y le da un beso en la nariz.

Él ríe y olfatea, porque el calor momentáneo hace que su nariz enrojezca y pique, pero vale la pena ver la sonrisa de Rusia más allá de la máscara. Esta vez pasa la mano por el pelo de Rusia, deliberadamente, sin intentar retener el aliento.

– ¿Quieres venir a tomar algo? Lo que sea. Seguro que tengo algo que valga – pregunta y empieza a caminar, pero los labios de Rusia lo detienen posándose sobre los suyos, robándole las palabras, amortiguándolas en su boca, y Canadá ya no recuerda lo que estaba diciendo, besar a Rusia es mucho más fácil que hablarle.

Rusia se aparta y respira contra la oreja de Canadá, haciéndole cosquillas.

– Me encantaría – responde, y Canadá sonríe, rodea a Rusia con un brazo y asiente.

– Genial. Y tal vez podríamos volver a hacer esto, ¿no? – sus labios se curvan en algo más que una sonrisita, y no puede evitar añadir:

– Tu boca es muy cálida.

Fin


End file.
